smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Isis (Earth 1)
Season 10 Episode 5: Isis |death= }} Isis is the Egyptian goddess of love, life, healing and the underworld. She was trapped in an amulet by Set for centuries, until she possessed . She tried to use as a sacrifice to resurrect her husband, Osiris, but failed and Clark was able to imprison her yet again. Power and Abilities As an ancient goddess of the old world, Isis - once incarnated - possesses an arsenal of powerful abilities which make her a physical match for the likes of Kryptonians and Martians, as well as a set of potent magical spells - including knowledge of how to reincarnate dead souls. * Super Strength: Possession by Isis' essence endowed Lois' body with considerable super-strength - sufficient to rip open a metal hanger door as well as knock a security guard across several feet. Later, she exerted even more strength when she single-handedly pushed Clark up to a dozen feet away. * Super Speed: Isis was able to disappear to a nearby rooftop in the time it took for Clark to save from one of her energy bolts, take her to a coffee shop and then return at super speed. However her speed is not comparable to that of a Kryptonian, as when Clark was moving at super speed she remained slowed. * Flight: Although she did not overly rely upon this ability while she possessed Lois' body, Isis could easily fly at high velocities in a manner similar to that of Martians and mature Kryptonians. Interestingly, her flight pattern created an aura of yellow energy once she took to the air. * Telescopic Vision: When Isis uses this ability her eyes match that of cat. She demonstrated telescopic vision when she escaped from Clark and spied on him from afar on a rooftop and night vision as she was able to see Clark perfectly in the pitch black of night . Also when she uses this ability everything she sees is in a shade of yellow. * Telekinesis: Isis is able to rip away the opening of Osiris' sarcophagus and suspend Clark in the air while she conjured magic ropes to bind him. * Telepathy: She was able to read 's mind and insulted him telling him that he doesn't know what love is and he doesn't truly love . She was also able to sense 's presence. * Magic: Isis held keen knowledge of magic. As a goddess of the afterlife, she was particularly adept at spells of resurrection - such as restoring Osiris' heart and attempting to reincarnate his soul into Clark's body. She could also conjure golden ropes strong enough to bind even Clark. ** Energy Projection: Isis demonstrated this four times. The first was when she was about to kill Cat Grant but was saved by Clark. The second and third was in a battle with and fourth was when threatened to destroy Osiris' heart. * Empathy: Isis knew that missed . She stated that he was brave even though he was lonely. She knew every time that he tried to fill the void the lonely he became. *'Immortality': As a deity, Isis' original body was exempt from death - never aging beyond her prime or falling to senility or illness. Presumably, her spirit endowed Lois' body with this same power upon possessing her, although she was exorcised from her vessel before any significant time past. Vulnerabilities Isis was dependent on sunlight being shone through the Amulet of Isis in order to be able to possess whoever was holding it, such as . In addition, if sunlight or 's was shone through the amulet, Isis's spirit would leave her vessel and return to the amulet. Early life She was once an immortal pagan goddess of Egypt long since forgotten. During their rule, she was married to Osiris, god of death and she once marched to the ends of the Earth to help him. She is responsible for bringing the great god Ra to his knees. Her husband was murdered by his brother Set out of jealousy and his body was cut into a thousand pieces to be doomed to the Underworld for all time. Isis tried to resurrect Osiris by recovering his pieces but could never find his heart. Set then imprisoned her in the amulet. Season Ten found Isis amulet in Egypt and she took it by mistake with her back to Metropolis. She heads of to 's roof and she is waiting for Clark to talk to him.When she looks for her lucky lipstick in her bag she finds the missing amulet instead. When holding it up to the sun, she is subsequently possessed by the spirit of Isis. Clark arrives and tells the person whom he thinks is Lois that he is the Blur; to which she responds that the news is unimportant to her. While is stunned, Isis/Lois suddenly flies away after declaring that she is now Isis. Then she enters to the Metropolis museum by ripping open a metal door and she heads towards a crate containing Osiris’ heart and rips off the lid. When Clark arrives at the Watchtower and tells Oliver that Isis/Lois has disappeared with Osiris' heart, both and Oliver inform him that she might be headed for the Metropolis Museum to reunite Osiris’ heart with his body. At the museum Isis prepares to bring Osiris back to life, but she opens the sarcophagus only to find that it is full of dirt. She breaks down in tears just as Clark comes in and tells her it is over. Isis declares that it cannot be over because their love is eternal and that Clark knows nothing about love. She then proceeds to push him onto the sarcophagus and binds him down, getting ready to sacrifice him to Osiris. Cat Grant who watched her from distance is shocked and she accidentally knocks a statue over and breaks it. Isis turns and Cat runs away when she bumps into . She senses Oliver behind her and notes that he doesn’t want to hurt Lois' body and then throws an energy ball at him, which he dodges. Oliver reveals to Clark that the only way to trap Isis is for the sun to hit the amulet again, thus trapping her spirit. Isis again throws an energy ball at Oliver long enough for Clark to break free of his restraints and grab Osiris' heart. Clark threatens to destroy the heart unless Isis releases Lois. Isis, seeing no hope, attempts to stab herself. Oliver fires an arrow at the amulet, sending it towards Clark, who uses his heat vision on the amulet, retrapping Isis in the amulet and freeing Lois. Appearances In Egyptian Mythology Isis is a goddess from ancient Egypt. As she is depicted in Smallville, she is a goddess (in fact, one of the major members of the pantheon) of magic, wisdom, and medicine. She was also the keeper of a person's secret name (which only she and the person's mother knew). She was the wife of Osiris, in Smallville, with Smallville actually capturing the elements and myths of the goddess very well. However, in the myths, Isis actually was able to reform her husband in the Land of the Dead, with the help of her son Horus (god of the sky, war, and pharaohs) and Anubis (god of funerals, justice, and the afterlife). Also, Horus was able to defeat Set, and became the new pharaoh. Notes * The museum curator named Adrianna, could in-fact be the Smallville version of Adrianna Tomaz, who is the comic book super heroine version of Isis in the DC Comic Universe. In this respect, Adrianna is the seventieth DC Comics character adapted into the series. * In the comics the Amulet of Isis is actually used a tiara, rather than a necklace. * When Lois/Isis is performing the ritual she picks up the dagger of Teth Adam. Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Old Gods